From the Ashes and Dust
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: When Silverlance nobles were placed into ruin, all thought it was the end of the line of the moonelves and their heirs. But there are other forces at work behind the scenes that would see to it as otherwise. Rated M for violence, language and future smut.
1. Recap

**Recap:**

After Hellboy defeats Nuada and spares his life, Nuada tries to stab him when Hellboy turns around. But before he could do anything, Nuala commits suicide to stop her brother by stabbing herself with a dagger. The dying Nuada tells Hellboy he will one day have to choose whether humanity or the magical beings must die out. Abe then rushes to Nuala and psychically tells her his feelings for her—and cries after previously implying that he cannot smile, or cry—before she and her brother turn to stone and die.

Little did they know that after the B.P.R.D. agents left the hidden city located in County Antrim, Northern Irelan, that there were magic's at work elsewhere were watching on the progress of the fallen Prince and his twin sister. In the After Life: At first glimpse, the silver haired male only saw darkness surround him. There was no sound, no scent, no sign of where he was or what he was anymore. But while he had this moment of nothingness surround him, he took the time to think about his life or at least..what he remembered.

For the longest time that he could remember, he had this undying hatred for humans. Why was that? Simple. After his father foolishly made the truce with them, their greed gave them over confidence and they went past their boundaries of the cities and destroyed the forests that his people once called home. But did the humans ever give a care? To his knowledge, no.

They were all greedy and kept taking..never giving a second thought on their actions. Never remembering the truce. This..this is the reason why he had left his people. They foolishly followed his father as he became the human's pet, obeying their rules, not his own. Nuada was saddened to see his father sink so low to such a state that he couldn't bear to watch. He had to leave. But after several centuries of leaving his needy people, he came back from exile to wage war on the humans, to free them of the hostile threat. The Golden Army was supposed to be fool proof. A dark voice chuckles. " ..and look where it has gotten you..Prince Nuada Silverlance.~"

To the right of Nuada, he can see a small candle lit. With a snap of a finger from the source of the voice, what looks like to be a gothic hall, as it lit up, the shadows showed the Angel of Death with his arms crossed. "You have kept me very busy these past centuries. I do not weep for those who have passed but I must ask you this..Do you morn them?" Noticing now that he had a physical form at the moment, Nuada crosses his arms. "No. Why would I?" "Hmn...quite predictable for one who has prejudice for a kin that is older than your own. But no matter. It is all in the past now."

The Angel waves a hand over Nuada as his wings spread over his shoulders, reading his soul. "This is quite interesting..." The Prince gives him a demanding glare. "What are you talking about?" "It seems as if your life has yet to end. There is...another being of sorts that calls for you..and because of your soul-bond, they also call upon your twin sister..the Princess.~" Nuada blinks for a moment, tilting his head slightly. "Who would have the means to do such a thing..?"

* * *

><p>Several miles under the surface where darkness prevailed in the unknown world of Underdark, an elder dark skinned male Elf read in his library, looking through various scrolls. For the past centuries, his kin were in hiding for the same reasons as the surface Elves.<p>

As embarrassing as it was for them to admit, they did not see much of a reason to fight against their long time enemy..for they had seen very few if not any surface Elves left. If this was true, then there would be one less reason for the Drow to give homage to their Goddess, Lolth. While looking through the various scrolls, he finds an ironic text, making him smirk.

'Drow are, on the whole, sadistic, arrogant, cruel, destructive, hedonistic, and treacherous. Their eternal game of advancement at the expense of others, which is encouraged by the spider goddess herself, has transformed the dark elves into a race of scheming backstabbers eager to increase their own stations by pulling down those ahead of them and crushing their inferiors underfoot.

Drow trust no one and nothing, and most are incapable of compassion, kindness, or love (or at the very least, because of the aforementioned rampant distrust, incapable of bringing themselves to express such emotions). In a Drow's mindset, there is little room for friendship, for while they may secretly value other family members or acquaintances; their overly suspicious natures taint any strong relations they may otherwise form. Many dark elves go so far as to be actively murderous and delight in the giving of pain.'

The male smirks shaking his head. He remembers when he found this scroll in the possession of one of the Elven prisoners before the fool was given to Lolth in a sacrifice. Ah, such times were of thrilled glory. He had miss those days. In the mist of his train of thought, the doors to the library burst open as another male dark Elf runs in, holding a black scroll. The elder of the two arches a brow at him, taking note that it was the youngest Baenre male..brother to the Dread Matron of House Baenre, the favored House of their kin.

"Why are you out of breath, boy? Speak." The other male held the scroll in his hand tightly close to his chest.

"I know how to find the other surface Elves!" He shows him the scroll. "..through this.."

The elder cautiously takes it from Salin's hands as he slowly opens it and begins to read. "Hmn...this is strange.. A surface Elf with the strength that resembles that of a Drow..? It is a pity he is no longer among the land of the living."

Salin smirks slyly at him. "That is what the others think but I have an idea.." "Hmn? What is this..? A Baenre male thinking out of turn? I would be careful if I were you.."

Salin waves a hand down to him as he gave a confident grin.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I am doing. Just meet me in the Sacrificing Chambers with eight prisoners."

With that he, turns around with his robes flowing behind him. The elder shakes his head with a sigh as he leaves his studies and goes to get the required number of sacrifices. "I hope he knows what he is doing." he mutters softly to himself.


	2. In the Ritual Room

**In The Ritual Room:**

Salin stood in the middle of a lightly lit room that had a large red spider figure on the marble floor while the soon to be victims were chained to tables that had drains on either side of them. At each corner of the room there stood a Drider guard who was there for magic control. The elder from before gives Salin a worried glance.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Salin nods as he holds onto his dagger, pointing it over the first prisoner's chest as he spoke the tongue of his kin for the ritual.

"Natha ku'lam, vlos d' udossta vlos. Ulu rejoin l' thac'zil d'lil tupora. Udos beckon dos dal elghinn's phreng ulu valm nath a rivvin cause." (A rise, blood of our blood. To rejoin the land of the living. We beckon you from death's realm to join a common cause.)

As the last of the eight are killed with pained screams echoing about the room, a swirl of black and red orbs flash about in the room. For several minutes, a flow of unstable magic waved around at the floor.

This continued to occur until Salin threw eight protection stones on the ground, falling in a spider formation. As this happened, two spiritual figures appeared in the center of the stones. They were not responsive but they were visible. Before Salin was able to do anything about their current state, a stretching female voice sounds behind him like the crack of a whip. He slowly turns around to see his second eldest sister, Gwyneth, behind him with narrowed eyes.

"SALIN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOLTH ARE YOU DOING?" The male stutters, too scared and paranoid to answer. Gwyneth rolls her eyes as she grabs him by the collar.

"You are coming with me and explaining /this/ to the Matron!" she says in a harsh tone. After rushing through the various halls and going through the purple silk laced door way to the Matron's chambers, Gwyneth comes up to the Matron, who wore a slim purple dress with a silver spider charm hanging lightly over her neck, tossing Salin Baenre at her feet with a narrowed glare.

"My mistress, this /male/ has something that he wishes to tell you.." she says coldly. Even though Salin was her brother, he was still seen as beneath her since he was a male. Salin cowers before the Matron as he keeps his head lowered in a fearing gaze.

"D-dread mistress...I promise you. What I have done will be for the benefit of the Drow." Gwyneth smacks him against the head with her 'Cat-o-Nine Tails whip' with a hissing snarl. "Fool! What you have done goes against /everything/ the Great Spider Queen stands for! How should you know what is best for our kin? You are only a lowly male!"

He lowers his head even more, hissing slightly at the poison that he felt from his elder sister's weapon. Salin nearly waited for the Matron to speak, hoping that for once she would hear him out. Matron Shyntala tilts her head in curiosity as she looks to Salin.

"Tell me, Salin...what is it exactly that you have done that has made Gwyneth here so harsh?" she asked calmly, her words almost sounding like a soft purr. He looks up slightly as he speaks. "In recent years, since we Drow have served in the name of Lolth, our primary goal was to be rid of the surface Elves and be rid of any who dared to appose us.." She gives him a light nod, agreeing with his words.

"Go on..." Salin gives her a slight smile, gaining a fragment of confidence to continue. " But little did we know that there was one of those surface Elves that had similar motives. Yet..his anger was directed to mortals..his hatred was too consuming..it became his undoing."

Her eyes begin to narrow in pure hatred. The simple mention of another having the same mind set as them was rare but one who was as the race of their mortal enemy was simply hearsay. "/Wha/t did you do? In the name of Lolth, speak or your life will be forfeit!"

The Matron places her hand on her whip with a tight grip. "Explain what was done.." Her anger was at its peak. How could one of her own bring back a surface Elf and a male one at that! "I-in a sacrificing ritual, Dread Mistress..several Elven prisoners from the last war were used in the blood toll in order to bring him back..but it seems we had to double the amount since this male Elf had a spiritual bond with another of his own blood. A twin sister.."

That was it! It was Shytala's turn to show him where his place lied. With a quick motion, she thrashes him across the face with her whip as she pulls out a dagger, aiming it towards his throat while holding it at a close needle point. "You are a fool, Salin. I know of this male whom you speak of and he is nothing but trouble. You /will/ pay for your actions. In the future, it would be wise of you and any others to consult me before bringing another back from the realm of the dead and sacrificing blood of our own kind, even our enemies.. You have just invoked the wrath of the Spider Queen, you fool. What do you have to say for yourself?" "I-I...I was merely thinking of what use he could be to us.."

"That was your first mistake..You were thinking." She pushes him away from her roughly as she turns her back to him, letting out an annoyed sigh. "What is this male's status as of this moment?" Salin starts to gain his balance as he sits up a bit, holding onto his daggers.

"We have located his place of ruin and have his soul in containment by the dark craft binding spell. She nods slightly. "So I see. Assemble all of the mages who were involved in the ritual and I will meet you in the Sacrificing Chambers in a few moments." Shyntala waves him off. "Be gone with you..." He gets up and gives the Matron a low bow.

"Yes Dread Mistress Shyntala..I will do what you say at once." With those final words, he quickly turns around and makes a b-line for the exit while Gwyneth Baenre remained in the room with her. Gwyneth narrows her eyes at Salin as he exits the room.

Her attention quickly moves to Shyntala. "What are we to do with him? You are aware what will happen if that /Elf/ is alive again?"

She nods slowly as she wraps her Priestess robes on with a sigh. "I know. We have a difficult road ahead of us." She lets out a sigh, flipping through her cards quickly, seeing the future plan in the palm of her hand. " Let us see if we can seize this opportunity and make the best of it...Lolth permitting."


	3. The Deal

**The Deal:**

After gathering the ends of her dark robes, the Matron made her way towards the Sacrificing Chambers, walking past several male mages in red and black robes as they gave homage to Lolth. In the center of the dark candle lit room, eight silver stones were placed on the blood stained floor in a spider formation, keeping two spirits in holding. One was a light blue hue, the other was of a dark red hue. Shyntala looks to her right, seeing her 'brother' Salin Baenre and gives him a dark look.

"Is this them, Salin?" He bows lowly, nodding. "Y-yes Mistress. These are the souls of Prince Nuada Silverlance and Princess Nuala Silverlance..their containment was harder than we had predicted.." Shyntala simply rolled her eyes. "What is it with you men and thinking?

Doing such a thing causes problems..like this one." she says with a sigh as she glances at the two in front of her. The Matron places her hands in front of her as she invokes the power of her Goddess to allow the one whom she wished to speak with to awaken for a few moments. After several months of being in no longer in the land of the living, Nuada's mind was in a blurry state. He felt as if a he had gained a serious headache, for his head was bounding furiously behind his eyes. It took him several moments to realize that he was neither living no dead.

More like, a prisoner in a state between. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the room as he saw several dark Elves look at him. There was one in particular that was giving him an icy stare. A women in front of him wearing purple robes with a silver chain coming down around her neck as a silver spider hung from the end. He narrows his gaze at the women, crossing his arms at her.

"W-where am I?" he demanded.

Letting out a sigh, she rolls her yes as she takes a single step towards the male spirit. "You are in the Underdark. Home to the goblins, Orcs, Hook Horrors, Eye Triants, spiders and Lolth's children..the Drow." Shyntala gives him an ironic smug grin, waving a hand over her right side. "Welcome to our home..and your prison.." Nuada's eyes narrow even further at the women.

"My prison?" he asked in a confused tone. "What right do you have to keep me here?" She waves a hand down to him, nodding.

"Yes yes..it may all seem confusing to the likes of you, be it that you have been forced upon the land of the living against your will by those that would /dare/ break their land rules.." she says harshly, glaring intensely at Salin Baenre, who sunk into his robes for feeling the scorn of her death glare. "..we must place you under confinement until we have made an arrangement. Unless..." she begins to trail off. "...we seal a deal here and now."

He gives her a worry eye, giving her a tilt of his head in wonder. "What sort of deal are we talking here?"

Shyntala's grin widens slightly as she begins to pace around him, making her heels echo in the room. "It is custom, in our society, that we Drow..hunt your kin..the surface Elves. This is for multiple reasons. But one of the main ones was that we found that your kin were weak. Unable to fight for your own and see past your own ambitions..and treated those that were below you as 'equals'."

Her eyes roll at the sickening thought as she pauses her steps. "But from what I have seen of your past, you are different.~" Her eyes sparkle with envy as she takes out three Tarot cards. "I hold your life span in the palm of my hand, Nuada. Your past, present..and future." Nuada gives her a light nod. " I believe I have heard of your kin before. If I am not mistaken..you Drow were considered as cousins of those that remained on the surface." She gives him a light chuckle, nodding.

"Ah yes. So you /are/ informed of us.~ And being that you know such..do you have an idea of what I would offer you?" After thinking for a moment, he shakes his head at her, being his only response. Letting out a sigh, she walks a little more closer to him, placing her hands on her hips. "In a moment of divine revival...I would spare your life..and the life of your sister..under one condition."

She watches as he looks to the other spirit form, nodding. "Since your fellow surface Elves do not follow your way, they will be of no consequence but to live in a more...'suitable' environment..for their betrayal. In return, you will have the assistance of the Underdark and all of Lolth's children at your command, ready and willing to spill blood in not only in the name of the Great Spider Queen...but in the name of your cause. To be rid the world of Humans." She places her right hand out to him with a dark look in her eyes. "Do we have a deal?~"

Nuada thought on her offer for a few moments. If he was able to gain access to the dark powers of the Underdark, then he would be able to regain the world that was taken from his people and reclaim it from the Humans and their destructive ways. He was inches from agreeing before he paused, holding back. There was a glimpse in her dark eyes that made him worried. "What is the catch?" "Hmn..You're not as stupid as the other males either..are you?" she asked with a grin.

"Upon agreeing with me, you will be on Lolth's radar at /all/ times as long as you bare the mark of the silver spider. You may call upon this mark to gain assistance from any who dwell in the Underdark. But depending on where you are and what the situation is...will depend on what aide will come to your side."

He thought about the deal and, at that moment, thought nothing negative. Therefore, he sealed the deal with the Matron as he extended his ghost-like hand to her. Shyntala laughs darkly as she held onto his hand tightly.

"It is a deal then.~" she says in almost a purr.

With in an instant, a blinding green light flashes between Nuada and Shyntala, causing an inked silver spider to be etched on his back as him and his sister's image fade.

Before he is returned to life, he hears the following words, _'Find where your kin hide near your homeland and then leave the rest to Lolth..until then..sleep in darkness. The beckoning light will come to you sooner than one would hope for.'_


End file.
